duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DM-06 Stomp-A-Trons of Invincible Wrath
}} Stomp-A-Trons of Invincible Wrath is the 6th booster pack in the TCG. Details *Introduces 8 new races from each Civilization. *It includes further support as well as the final appearance of the Survivors, who gets defeated by the 5 Civilizations. *It includes some reprints of cards introduced in the Base Set. *It was released alongside the Block Rockers Deck and Disruptive Forces Deck. This set has an OCG equivalent, DM-06 Invincible Soul. Keywords This set introduces the following keyword; *Crew breaker It also introduces creatures that can be tapped instead of attacking, informally known as "Tap Ability". *Tap Ability ability.}} Reprinted Cards *47/110 Spiral Gate *53/110 Death Smoke *96/110 Dimension Gate Contents *S1/S10 Craze Valkyrie, the Drastic *S2/S10 Laveil, Seeker of Catastrophe *S3/S10 Crystal Jouster *S4/S10 Q-tronic Hypermind *S5/S10 Daidalos, General of Fury *S6/S10 Phantasmal Horror Gigazald *S7/S10 Bolmeteus Steel Dragon *S8/S10 Lava Walker Executo *S9/S10 Cliffcrush Giant *S10/S10 Ultra Mantis, Scourge of Fate *1/110 Invincible Aura *2/110 Lu Gila, Silver Rift Guardian *3/110 Aeropica *4/110 Invincible Technology *5/110 Invincible Abyss *6/110 Tank Mutant *7/110 Invincible Cataclysm *8/110 Valiant Warrior Exorious *9/110 Invincible Unity *10/110 Splinterclaw Wasp *11/110 Adomis, the Oracle *12/110 Arc Bine, the Astounding *13/110 Ballas, Vizier of Electrons *14/110 Bonds of Justice *15/110 Chekicul, Vizier of Endurance *16/110 Chen Treg, Vizier of Blades *17/110 Cosmogold, Spectral Knight *18/110 Dava Torey, Seeker of Clouds *19/110 Forbos, Sanctum Guardian Q *20/110 Gariel, Elemental of Sunbeams *21/110 Kanesill, the Explorer *22/110 Lightning Grass *23/110 Moontear, Spectral Knight *24/110 Protective Force *25/110 Rain of Arrows *26/110 Razorpine Tree *27/110 Sphere of Wonder *28/110 Telitol, the Explorer *29/110 Vess, the Oracle *30/110 Yuluk, the Oracle *31/110 Aqua Rider *32/110 Energy Stream *33/110 Fort Megacluster *34/110 Hazard Crawler *35/110 King Triumphant *36/110 Kyuroro *37/110 Madrillon Fish *38/110 Midnight Crawler *39/110 Mystic Dreamscape *40/110 Neon Cluster *41/110 Overload Cluster *42/110 Promephius Q *43/110 Raptor Fish *44/110 Ripple Lotus Q *45/110 Shock Hurricane *46/110 Sopian *47/110 Spiral Gate *48/110 Steam Star *49/110 Thrash Crawler *50/110 Zepimeteus *51/110 Bazooka Mutant *52/110 Cursed Pincher *53/110 Death Smoke *54/110 Frost Specter, Shadow of Age *55/110 Future Slash *56/110 Gigagriff *57/110 Gnarvash, Merchant of Blood *58/110 Grave Worm Q *59/110 Grim Soul, Shadow of Reversal *60/110 Grinning Axe, the Monstrosity *61/110 Intense Evil *62/110 Junkatz, Rabid Doll *63/110 Lone Tear, Shadow of Solitude *64/110 Lupa, Poison-Tipped Doll *65/110 Proclamation of Death *66/110 Schuka, Duke of Amnesia *67/110 Skullcutter, Swarm Leader *68/110 Tentacle Worm *69/110 Vile Mulder, Wing of the Void *70/110 Zorvaz, the Bonecrusher *71/110 Armored Decimator Valkaizer *72/110 Armored Scout Gestuchar *73/110 Automated Weaponmaster Machai *74/110 Badlands Lizard *75/110 Bazagazeal Dragon *76/110 Choya, the Unheeding *77/110 Cocco Lupia *78/110 Comet Missile *79/110 Crisis Boulder *80/110 Cutthroat Skyterror *81/110 Legionnaire Lizard *82/110 Migasa, Adept of Chaos *83/110 Phantom Dragon's Flame *84/110 Picora's Wrench *85/110 Pyrofighter Magnus *86/110 Q-tronic Gargantua *87/110 Rikabu's Screwdriver *88/110 Rumblesaur Q *89/110 Spastic Missile *90/110 Torchclencher *91/110 Bliss Totem, Avatar of Luck *92/110 Cantankerous Giant *93/110 Carrier Shell *94/110 Charmilia, the Enticer *95/110 Clobber Totem *96/110 Dimension Gate *97/110 Factory Shell Q *98/110 Faerie Life *99/110 Feather Horn, the Tracker *100/110 Forbidding Totem *101/110 Garabon, the Glider *102/110 Illusory Berry *103/110 Innocent Hunter, Blade of All *104/110 Living Citadel Vosh *105/110 Mighty Bandit, Ace of Thieves *106/110 Mystic Treasure Chest *107/110 Pangaea's Will *108/110 Paradise Horn *109/110 Slumber Shell *110/110 Trench Scarab Cycles Invincible Spells (Each of these spells have a mana cost of 13.) * — Invincible Aura * — Invincible Technology * — Invincible Abyss * — Invincible Cataclysm * — Invincible Unity Gallery DM-06 Puzzle Set.jpg|DM-06 Puzzle Set a DM-06 Puzzle Set b.jpg|DM-06 Puzzle Set b Category:TCG Category:Booster Packs